Front Page Search
I remember, back in 2012, there was a glitch with the front page search mechanism. If you searched emojis, it would return a search for '\U+3356'. Good times, they were, looking at all the results the games gave. Once, I searched for the heart emoji, and got a lot of clones of cafes, like Starbucks, and cities. Recently, I attempted this glitch again a total of three times, each result getting weirder with each search. The first search I made was the banana emoji. At first, nothing appeared. This was odd, especially because of that little text telling me that my search had returned no results wasn't there. After a few refreshes, however, it showed that text. At first, I thought it was an HTML error, but then I scrolled down and saw one single game: "PLAY FOR FREE ROBUX!" I scrolled up and made another search. On my second search, I queried the winky face emoji. Like before, it returned no results, and the text wasn't there either. This time, it took me one refresh, but I was given a list of games, all with a black game icon. Their titles varied, like normal. I clicked on one of the games, and it had a normal thumbnail, so I was all good. The third and final search was a red heart. I pressed the enter key, and this time I got results right off the bat. It was only one game. "Don't click." I was curious as to what it was, and I clicked it. The game icon was nonexistent, as I could tell by the HTML missing image icon. The thumbnail was also nonexistent, but it had ten pages of the same null image that the thumbnail was. It appeared to once be a full game. I checked the store section. There were 3 gamepasses, one for donations, one for VIP, and one for admin. Out of pure curiosity (and temptation) I pressed the play button. Nothing happened. I pressed it again, and then Firefox randomly opens a download window for some kind of .txt file. I thought it was a virus, but then, out of nowhere, my mouse began to move. And not just the cursor. The mouse physically moved, over to the "Save File Button" and the mouse physically right clicked. Then, the text file opened. It had a bunch of code on it. I closed it out, and used task manager to kill Mozilla Firefox. It was about 1 AM when my phone went off. The phone's text tone woke me up, and I checked the notification. "Roblox could not download." I was freaked the hell out, especially since I never downloaded the Roblox app. Then, my computer screen turned on. It seemed to skip the login screen and went straight to the desktop. A Roblox game was open, and it appeared to be an empty baseplate. Eventually, I realized it was the Don't Click game. Eventually, after not doing anything, it lost connection. I was relieved, and went back to sleep. Just very recently, a few hours ago to be exact, I received a PM from "AndrueDoesYT." It showed a subject and a message advertising his stupid war group. I clicked on it, but the message changed. It said, "Hello" and the subject was the same. I had no idea how it changed, but I sent a response and forgot about it. Then, at 2:31 PM, I received another PM from Andrue. It was a simple "How are you doing?" to which I replied that I felt haunted. About 30 minutes later, my computer mysteriously completely turned off. It wasn't a blackout, because all my lights and my TV were on. My computer's status lights were completely off, even though the power light should be red when the computer light is off. It turned back on, like normal, and I ignored it after that. Just an hour ago, though, I received an email from a noreply sender with a link to the don't click game, and a message. "Share the game with your friends if you enjoyed!" My message? Don't try this at home. If you do try it, and you see the game I did, DO NOT CLICK IT. The title isn't clickbait. It's a warning. Category:Games